Akeno x Rias two shot
by Girlthatnowwritesstories
Summary: Akeno is in love with Rias, but does Rias love her back? (I know very bad summary) Two Shot (Akeno x Rias)


Part 1

Akeno is in love with Rias, but does Rias love her back? (I know very bad summary)

First story and One shot so please go a little easy on me.

I do not own Highschool DxD

Rias x Akeno

It was a nice day for live in Kuoh, especially for a certain raven haired women.

"Aaaaaaahn"Akeno moaned as Rias was eating her out between her legs.

"Fufufu, you sure are enjoying this aren't you Akeno" Rias said to Akeno seductively looking up at Akeno showing how much lust she has for her. Rias then continued licking Akeno's lower lips until she finally released making Akeno scream in pleasure.

Akeno was just laying there panting until she saw Rias lower lips over her face. "My turn Akeno" Rias purred as she looked down at her. Akeno eyes were glazed as she looked at Rias most sacred area and it showed that Rias was clean shaved. Akeno stuck her tongue out and leaned up. Just as her tongue was about to touch Rias lower lips...

Dream End

"*beep**beep**beep**bee-" Akeno's alarm turned off once Akeno pressed the button. Akeno groaned as she got up and cursed her alarm when she was having such a pleasurable dream. She looked at the time on her alarm and it showed it was 5:30 a.m. meaning she had to wake up Rias and get ready. Akeno was a raven haired girl who looked 17 and had alluring violet eyes. The most noticeable thing about her were her huge breasts. Right now she was currently wearing her sleep wear which consisted of a oversized black shirt that went mid thigh, that was it.

Akeno after shaking most of her sleepiness off got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She first took off her shirt and went into the shower and turned on the water. Akeno sighed as the warm water was cascading all over her body. While showering Akeno couldn't help but think about the dream making her eyes glaze over and unknowingly her hand making it's way down to her core. Akeno moaned as her index finger made it's way into her fold and shuddered at the pleasure. She eventually added two more fingers as she was day dreaking about having sex with Rias. "Rias, Rias" She said as she was fingering herself. "Riaaaaaaasssss" Akeno moaned/yelled as she orgasimed into her hand. Akeno was leaning against the wall panting from the adrenaline of cumming. Taking her finger out of her vagina she couldn't help hut wonder what she tasted like and she put her index finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Akeno found that she surprisingly tasted good.

Akeno eventually got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair so it could dry faster while she stayed nude. She went to her sink and got her toothbrush, rinsed it then put toothpaste on it and started to brush her teeth. After she was done she went back into her room and went to her drawer to get ready for the day. She wore a sleeveless white sundress that accentuated her upper body curves and made her chest look a little bigger and black skinny jeans that accentuated her lower body curves. She decided to not wear any footwear and preferred to go barefoot today since it was her apartment. She was gonna relax and read a book on her couch or something but remembered something that made her giddy for today, Rias was coming over for a study session. She looked at the time and saw it was 6:55 meaning Rias could be here any minute now. Just as she thought that she heard her door bell ring making her get up and practically almost run to the door. Shen then opened the door and almost drooled at the sight. It was Rias and she had long waist length bright red hair with with a bang sticking off the top of her head with bright bluish green eyes and with a chest that was almost as big as Akeno's. She was wearing a red shirt that cut off at her midriff and white skinny jeans with with white flip flops as well. This wasn't what made her nearly drool at the sight, it was the way the clothes accentuated her curves that did.

"Hello Akeno" Rias said making Akeno snap out of her trance. "I hope im not late for our study session."

Akeno just shook her head and said "No your not late, I just got done getting ready just now." She then said "Please come in and set up for the session and I'll be making us tea."with a kind smile.

Rias nodded with a smile and said "Thank you Akeno." She then walked into the apartment and took her slippers off and put it to the side and proceeded to Akeno's kitchen table to set up.

Watching Rias walk into her apartment Akeno actually drooled looking at Rias's ass as her hips unknowingly swayed side to side seductively. She then snapped out of it and wiped her drool off her face as she went back into her apartment to make tea for them while they study.

5 minutes later we see Akeno walking to her table with the tea in hand and gave one to Rias which she said thank you and she replied with a your welcome and proceeded to the other side of the table and set her own tea down before she sat down.

They studied together for about twenty minutes and during that time Akeno decided to try something very daring. She lifted her left foot and proceeded to rub it up and down Rias's shin and discreetly smirked in triumph at seeing her blush. She saw Rias trying and failing to ignore it making her giggle quietly until she blushed as she felt Rias's foot rubbing up and down her shin and her eyebrow twitched a little seeing her (Rias) little smirk and a message with her actions. Challenge accepted. She then pulled back her foot a little and proceeded to rub the leg Rias was using to rub her leg up and down (technically back and forward but meh) Rias's own grinning in a little triumph as she saw Rias jolt in her seat a little until she felt Rias pull her leg back until their feet were the ones rubbing each other. Akeno blushed harder when she felt Rias slide her foot under her own and proceeded to move her foot back and forward as she used her toe nails to tickle under Akeno's foot making her (Akeno) giggle a little and shudder and she (Still Akeno) decided to use a dirty move(In more ways then one). She moved her leg up Rias's leg until uer foot rested between her legs on the chair and then used her foot to rub Rias's sacred area making Rias blush and jump making her and the chair fall backwards. Seeijg this Akeno got up from her chair and made her way around the table to check on Rias

"Rias are you ok?" Akeno said with worry as she knelt down next to Rias

Rias just got up and looked at Akeno with a strange look in her eyes. She then got up making Akeno get up as well and started walking towards her. Seeing this Akeno started walking backwards until until her back hit the wall.

"Rias, if this is about what I did im really really sor-!" Akeno couldn't finish her sentence as Rias silenced her by pressing their lips together and pressed her body against Akeno's mashing their above average sized breasts together. Akeno was looking into Rias lust-filled eyes shockingly as her mouth dropped a little in shock which Rias took advantage of by sending her tongue into Akeno's mouth and explored her sweet tasting cavern.

Akejo moaned when Rias started licking her tongue and proceeded to wrap her arms around Rias's neck and deepened the kiss as she started to kiss back. What was only a minute felt like hours to them as they sadly had to seperate because of the need for air, a trail of salive connecting their tongues before it snapped as Akeno started to talk.

"R-Rias, when, why-"Akeno was silenced when Rias put her finger to her lips and said "Ever since I met you all those years, Akeno. When we first met at first I thought it was just and extremely strong wanting to be your friend, however as the years went by I slowly started to understand what this feeling was and I tried to deny myself thinking it was just a childish crush." Seeing Akeno's hurt-filled eyes with tears about to come out she quickly continued"But later on the feeling wasn't going away, if anything it got even stronger. I then understood this feeling and found out, it was love. Akeno I love you, I love you so much so please, because of this don't stop being friends with me-!" Rias said nearly crying until Akeno silenced her with a kiss, unlike their last kiss which was lust-filled, this kiss was filled with so much love that tears flowed out of her eyes in hqppiness as she got the message. Akeno truly loved her back.

Akeno pulled away from the kiss and said "Rias, my reason is the same as yours, I love you to." and mashed her lips back on to Rias's and proceeded to reunite their tongues as they stayed their kissing the other with as much love as they can, happy that the other accepted their feelings.

So, how bad or good was it for my first try?

Please Fav and follow, thank you

-Girlthatjustreadsstoriesandnowwritesstories


End file.
